This study proposes to investigate the various dilemmas surrounding pediatric hospitalization from the viewpoint of the child, his parents, and the nurse. In comparing these three groups of participants, we are especially interested in explaining the extent to which their understandings, expectations, and plans of action in the hospital setting coincide. Specifically, we plan to consider the following issues as they relate to pediatric hospitalization: 1. identification of the nature of the problem; 2. control of the decision-making process; 3. development of common expectations; 4. agreement upon outcome expectations; 5. maintenance of parenting roles in the hospital context. Combining the techniques of participant observation and intensive interviewing, we are committed to understanding the pediatric hospitalization experience from the comparative viewpoints of the various participants. By taking a broad, naturalistic view of this particular situation, we will provide the foundation of an empirical data base for family centered nursing in this area.